Let's Go Back to the Start
by EmmyWayward
Summary: Post Season Finale AU: On their way to rescue Henry from Neverland, the crew upon the Jolly Rodger meet a girl that could help in the search as well as shed some light on who Captain Hook is and his time there.


A/N: So, I'm new to writing OUAT since this is my first story for this show, but I just couldn't resist! I have adored everything that involves Captain Swan and just loved reading these wonderful stories from all of these wonderful people, so I decided to give it a try. That, and I have had this idea stuck in my head since "A Second Star to the Right" Plus, the ideas I got from the tag on tumblr on what people think is going to happen over there in Neverland just added fuel to the fire!

* * *

Prologue

"_A little boy from just outside of London, took a fated trip across the ocean. Little did he know…"_

* * *

_He only knows one thing for sure in this moment; he has never felt colder in in his life than he does now, standing alone on the deck of this unknown ship. He know that it has nothing to do with the chill in the air that breezes by, ruffling the sails as well as the clothes that hung from his body. This feeling was attached to the fact he was abandoned by his own father out on the sea._

_He woke in the middle of the night to see the bed that his father resided in was empty. He raced to deck to find it empty, as if there was no trace of his father to begin with. The only evidence to his escape was the vacancy of the small rowboat that was tied to the side of the ship. That was why he was still on the deck with the feeling of betrayal and resentment coursing through his veins and so much heartache a ten year old boy shouldn't have to bear. _

_It's hard to imagine that no more than 24 hours ago, his father was telling him of the adventures they would endure if he would agree to leave their home and be a part of an actual pirate ship. His father's striking blue eyes, the same eyes that are similar to his son's, shone in delight as he told the tales of the sea. The boy lost hope the moment his mother died, but to see the joy in his father that was long lost had relit the flame of hope with the idea of his father trying to become the family they once were. _

_Now, standing at the rails of the ship, that hope was ruined by the same man that gave it to him. He silently listens to the waves lap against the ship, a soft lullaby of serenity to a poor lost boy as he thinks of this new life ahead of him. The captain was a fair man and he was sure he would let him stay on the ship as part of his crew. Especially since it was now the only place he felt safe._

_He can't help the sardonic smirk that makes its way across his face. The thought that the only pace he feels safe is on the ship his father left him on is atrocious, but he can't help this sense of calmness that washes over his body at the smell of the sea. He always believed that there was nothing in the world that could make him feel safer than the pull of the serene ocean_

_All until the point where it is ferocious._

_The storm seemed to come out of nowhere, almost as if by magic, and the calming waves turned brutal, raging the ship to rattle. The boy's grip on the rail tighten as the ship lurched forward, causing the crew that came barreling from their quarters to lose balance as they rushed to their respective stations to save their ship. The Captain didn't notice the boy near the rail as he took the helm. He also didn't notice what the boy found to be the cause of the storm. A green whirlpool appeared in the water, the light of it casting a glow of the entirety of the ship. The boy looked over his shoulder to see what the others thought of this light, but none paid attention and continued their jobs. Once he looked back over to the whirlpool, the boy felt a tug and suddenly, his world went black._

* * *

_He woke later to find a girl peering down at his face in awe. Seeing his eyes open caused her to smile wide, baring her teeth at the small boy._

_ "Hi. Sorry to, uh, disturb you. I saw you washed up on shore and, well, we don't often get visitors," her voice was angelic, but he isn't entirely sure if that is only because his head is still pounding from being thrown overboard._

_ "You don't speak much, do you?" she questions, sitting back on her knees by his head, her hands to her side. He doesn't answer and continues to stare at the tan skinned girl. He notices her joyful eyes dim as her face takes on a look of worry._

_ "Do you know where you are?" She asks calmly, a mother like quality laced in her tone. This intrigues him since, just by looking at this girl, she doesn't look more than five years older than him. Pushing that thought to the side, he shakes his head in response to her question._

_ "Do you know _who _you are?" at this, he nods, grateful that he did not lose any memory from the trip through the whirlpool. She give him a sweet smile and it settles the panic that was slowly creeping up on him._

_ "That's good. What is your name?" She tits her head in curiosity, and he can't help but chuckle at how she looks. Noticing his throat feeling dry, he clears his throat before he replies.._

"_Peter. Peter Killian Jones," he answers with a crooked grin and a hand outstretched for her to take. She giggles and grasps his hand._

"_Well, Peter Killian Jones, I am Tiger Lily. Welcome to Neverland."_

_ He knows one thing for sure in that moment. Neverland would surely be different from his own world._

And that is just the prologue! I adore the Killipan theory since the first time i heard it, so i am adding it the story, even though it seem possible that Killian is not Peter. Which, I believe is a shame! but it is what it is. I really want to take this Tiger Lily in a different direction than I've seen, so I am excited to see how you guys respond. Thanks for reading and Review!


End file.
